


for want of twenty bucks

by BoyishStutter



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishStutter/pseuds/BoyishStutter
Summary: "The question was not the problem, the real problem was the men who answered said question. Key word being: men. As in, more than one."Hal asks a question with surprising results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of fun crack based off of a conversation with my friend.

“Hey, babe, can I borrow twenty dollars?”

Hal thought it had been an simple question. So simple, in fact, that there only needed to be a one word answer: ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ End of discussion.

Meaning, this was not his fault. No matter what anyone said. The question was not the problem, the _real_ problem was the men who answered said question. Key word being: men. As in, more than one.

He had invited Oliver to the manor to hang out and they’d been playing Mario Kart with increasing levels of intoxication and rowdy heckling, when Hal remembered he was going to take Roy and Lian to the museum the next day and was low on cash. Thus, he decided to ask The Question (as he had now dubbed it in his mind, capitalization included).

That was when Bruce, who had been reading the paper while glancing over the pages to observe their antics, and Oliver _both_ answered, “Sure.”

Hal refuses to accept any blame for the situation.

“Oliver,” Bruce began, and Hal could already hear the threat in his boyfriend’s tone, which, frankly, he thought was a bit much, “Why would Hal be calling you ‘babe’?”

“You don’t call your best friend ‘babe’?”

Hal was impressed by how comically large Ollie’s mouth was hanging open.

“No.”

Oliver’s mouth snapped shut, frowning in displeasure, “Dude, that’s fucked up.”

Bruce huffed in exasperation, “It is not ‘fucked up’. And Hal was not referring to _you_.”

“Of course he was! I have money!”

“We both have money.”

“I’m his best friend!”

“I’m his boyfriend. And, I’m not entertaining this notion any further. Hal, who were you asking to lend you money?”

Hal held up his hands in a pacifying gesture, “I don’t want to be involved. I just want twenty dollars.”

He would _maybe_ admit he could have said something then to end the dispute.

“Ha!” Oliver punched his fist into the air.

“For god’s sake.”

* * *

Hal telling Clark about this when the man inquired about the frostiness between Batman and Green Arrow at the next league meeting, and Clark making the decision to call Bruce ‘babe’ at their weekly lunch was also not his fault. No, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver begins to willfully misunderstand all future 'babe' comments.


End file.
